


Of Pazaak and Hope

by ImberReader



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberReader/pseuds/ImberReader
Summary: When Bodhi cleans Captain's wallet out at Pazaak, Jyn is surprised to see Cassian is not upset at all. Turns out, he has something a lot more valuable that can't be lost at card game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/gifts).



> This is my first finished and published rebelcaptain fic, but hopefully not the last. I am bad at fluff, so forgive me. I just had to stand up to a challenge!

They did not expect it.

Honestly, they simply could _not_ have expected it. Bodhi, with his innocent Convoree eyes and face that twitched in anxiety more than in happiness (but was always restless nonetheless) should have been the last to win at Pazaak.

And yet here they were, watching their credits being gathered closer by Bodhi again, bantha-fodder eating grin lighting his face up. Normally, Jyn would feel at least frustrated, but the joy and spark of confidence on her friend's face wiped any semblance of anger away.

"I told you the Force is one with Bodhi tonight," Chirrut helpfully offered to the grumbling trio. "Perhaps there is some merit to it after all, I would not say no to some spare creds for more ammunition." Baze grumbled, obviously displeased his husband's good luck kiss had not been that lucky after all.

"The Force does not support the greedy," the guardian chided, earning a snort from Baze. "So, making sure I have enough firepower to save your reckless behind is being greedy now? That's some high quality nonsense."

Before the couple got absorbed too deep into their regular banter, Cassian threw arms up in defeat. "I am all out of cash now, so that's it for me tonight."

"Same here," Jyn nodded and stood up, ignoring the knowing looks exchanged between the other three. She and Cassian…Well, they were _something_ , but they were keeping it low and without flashy labels. There was no shame, simple selfishness to keep that blooming sense of closeness protected from prying eyes. But no pretense could fool their Rogue friends. Nor they wanted to.

"Good night and enjoy your creds while you can, because I _will_ win them back!" Shaking her fist playfully, Jyn promised, only to receive a smug "you wish!" in response.

Cassian fell into step by her side and naturally, her hand reached for his, fingers entwining. In aftermath of Scarif, they had subconsciously sought out the touch of one another to anchor them in the shaking reality of surviving. And they had not learned to stop touching afterward. Did not want to.

And though they did not advertise their something and the Yavin IV base was never truly dark, at this hour the distant stars gave more light than lamps and anyone who would see them was most likely too wrapped in their own happiness or heartache to notice.

He began humming a song softly and though she did not recognize it, the sound filled her with warmth. Only recently Cassian had grown accustomed to her presence, to _them_ enough to show his love for music without hesitation.

"You seem terribly happy for a man who lost his month's income," she teased still, leaning her head slightly against his shoulder as their pace slowed. For one hour, there was no emergency, no rush and they were going to kriffin' enjoy it.

"That's because it doesn't matter," Cassian shrugged his Jyn-free shoulder.

"You are not upset he cleaned you out?"

"No, not at all. I know he can't win what is my most important." They had stopped now, but Jyn barely noticed because his tone danced on the border between unbelievably earnest and playful.

"And what's that? Hope?" she asked, searching for his eyes in dim light, half wanting to step out of the comfort zone she still clung to even in this moment, but just as much afraid to.

"Partially, yes," he replied after short consideration (her heart definitely was _not_ counting seconds), hand coming to tuck strand of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering there. "But you are so much more than simply hope, Jyn."

She didn't have to guess who moved first, they both did at the same moment, meeting in middle for a soft, lingering kiss. And as her hands wrapped tightly around his neck, Jyn hoped that one day soon she will have the words to tell him the very same. No, she _knew_ she will.


End file.
